


worth it

by wearing_tearing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “What are we doing?”“We,” Steve wraps his arms around Bucky, hugging him close, “are going on a date.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/post/150550717241/stucky-23-please)!

“Buck.”

Bucky snuffles, turning on his side and smacking his lips a little. He rubs his feet together, toasty warm under his blanket, and hugs his pillow to him, thoughts of floating jellybeans and green cotton candy clouds and glittery butterflies swirling through his mind as he dozes off again.

“ _Bucky_.”

Bucky frowns, feeling his green fluffy cloud shake underneath his feet. He feels something land on his arm, heavy and hot, and looks down to see a blue and red butterfly. He tries to bat it away, movements clumsy and awkward. The butterfly doesn’t move, just presses downwards, its wings fluttering as it starts shaking Bucky’s arm back and forth.

“Sweetheart, c’mon,” the butterfly says, sounding oddly familiar. “Wake up for me.”

“Steeb,” Bucky mumbles, because he’d recognize that voice anywhere, and smiles when the butterfly nuzzles his cheek, glittery wings sparkling. “So shiny.”

“Bucky,” the butterfly laughs, and a second later Bucky feels gentle fingers carding through his hair. And that is weird as hell, as far as he’s concerned, because butterflies don’t _have_ any fingers. “I should hope not. That’d be creepy.”

Bucky blinks, eyes opening to find Steve staring down at him, his hand on Bucky’s arm and lips curled up in a fond smile. Bucky makes a little confused sound in the back of his throat, looking around his room until his eyes focus on the alarm clock on his nightstand, the red numbers telling him it’s just past 7AM.

“Ugh,” Bucky groans, trying to pull his blankets up over his head. He can’t, though, since most of them are trapped under Steve’s ass. Steve’s beautiful sweet ass that Bucky kind of wants to kick right now.

“Good morning,” Steve replies, grinning.

Bucky glares at him. “This better be worth it.”

They’ve been dating for a little over six months, and when Bucky gave Steve a key to his place a month ago, he didn’t expect _this_. So even though Bucky is very much a man in love, whatever reason Steve has to wake him up this early in the morning, it better be good.

Steve’s grin widens, and then he bends down to place a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “It will be.”

Bucky sighs, sitting up in bed and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, breathing him in. “What are we doing?”

“We,” Steve wraps his arms around Bucky, hugging him close, “are going on a date.”

Bucky pulls back, confused. “At 7AM?”

“Yes,” Steve says, looking all kinds of excited. “You don’t need to do anything. Just put on your shoes and grab your phone and keys and we can go.”

“I just woke up.”

“I know,” Steve says, already getting up.

“I have morning breath,” Bucky tries again.

“Then go brush your teeth.”

“I’m in my pajamas,” Bucky adds, glancing down at his purple pants with little pandas all over them. “I’m not even wearing a shirt.”

At that, Steve stops. But only so he can unzip the soft grey hoodie he’s wearing and throw it on the bed, leaving him only in a tight white t-shirt and a pair of black sweats. “Put that on.”

Bucky looks from Steve to the hoodie and back again. “Are you serious?”

Steve’s smile wilts a little, uncertainty flashing through his eyes. “Yes? But we can do something some other time if you—”

“No,” Bucky says, kicking off the blankets and grabbing Steve’s hoodie, shrugging it on. “Let’s do this. Just let me take a leak.”

Steve rolls his eyes at him, but his expression is soft, a little smile back on his face. “I’ll wait for you in the living room. And no changing clothes.”

Bucky shakes his head, wondering why it’s so important for him to stay in his pajamas, and just what the hell he’s about to get himself into to. Figures the only way he’d show the world his panda pants was if Steve asked him to.

He takes care of business as quickly as he can, also making sure to tie his hair up in a bun and zip up Steve’s hoodie before he leaves his room. Steve is already waiting for him by the door, one hand holding Bucky’s keys and phone, the other gripping a pair of Bucky’s old sneakers. Bucky raises an eyebrow as he grabs the shoes and puts them on, but doesn’t complain when Steve ushers them outside, hand on the small of Bucky’s back.

“Where are we going?” Bucky asks, more out of curiosity than embarrassment for leaving his house still in sleepwear.

“My place,” Steve says, hand sliding from Bucky’s back so it rests on his waist. He leads Bucky along as they cross the street to his apartment building, passing the little bookstore where they met nine months ago.

“Your place,” Bucky repeats, and then pokes Steve in the ribs when he doesn’t say anything. “You woke me up to take me on a date to _your place_?”

Steve winces a little, rubbing at his side. “It’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky groans, leaning heavily against Steve. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Steve murmurs, kissing Bucky’s temple.

Bucky melts against him, hand finding Steve’s on his waist and threading their fingers together. If he’s being honest, Bucky has to admit he’s a lot more curious to find out what Steve is up to than annoyed about not being able to sleep in.

It’s a very short walk to Steve’s place, seeing as they live practically across the street from each other. It doesn’t take long at all before Steve is opening the door to his apartment, the sweet smell of coffee hitting Bucky’s nose.

“I’m liking this already,” Bucky pipes up, kicking off his shoes. “I missed my morning coffee.”

“You’ll get your coffee,” Steve promises him.

Bucky follows Steve to the kitchen, curiosity trading places with surprise and then amusement and joy as he sees the spread of ingredients on the kitchen counter. “What’s all this?”

“I thought we could make breakfast together,” Steve answers softly. “You mentioned how much you missed making waffles with your family on Saturday morning.”

“Steve,” Bucky breathes out, throat tight.

He’s missed his Ma and sister since they moved back to Indiana two years ago, and Skyping and texting just isn’t the same. He knows this is Steve trying to give a little piece of Bucky’s family back to him, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

“What do you think?” Steve asks. “You up for some cooking?”

“Only if we make your Ma’s pancakes as well,” Bucky tells him, heart clenching in his chest when Steve smiles at him, big and bright and grateful.

It’s been over ten years, but Bucky knows Steve misses his Ma every day still.

“It’s a deal.”

It’s not the same as cooking with his Ma and Becca, but making breakfast with Steve is just as nice. They dance around each other in the kitchen, music playing softly in the background as they sip their coffees and trade bittersweet kisses, the kitchen filling with the smell of freshly made waffles and pancakes.

Bucky laughs in childlike glee when he sees the fresh fruit and ice cream and sprinkles for him to decorate his waffles with. “This is amazing,” he tells Steve, popping a blueberry into his mouth, the taste of it bursting on his tongue.

“You’re thirty-two,” Steve says. “You’re allowed to eat whatever waffle toppings you want.”

“A man after my own heart.” Bucky pulls Steve to him, brushing their lips together. “Thank you,” he says quietly, hands squeezing Steve’s hips. “I love this.”

“Worth waking up early for?” Steve asks, giving Bucky another quick kiss before he can reply.

“So worth it.”

Especially when they sit down on Steve’s couch to eat, _Bob’s Burgers_ playing on the tv, their legs tangled and sides flush together. Bucky even steals some of Steve’s syrup covered pancakes, and then shares his waffles topped with ice cream and rainbow sprinkles when Steve starts pouting.

They leave their plates on the coffee table after they’ve stuffed their faces with food, Bucky feeling so full and relaxed against the warmth of Steve’s body next to his, Steve’s arm thrown over his shoulder, that he thinks he could fall asleep again.

“This is why you wanted me in my pjs, wasn’t it?” Bucky asks, shifting so he can lay his head on Steve’s shoulder, his hand resting on top of Steve’s stomach.

“I wanted you comfortable,” Steve answers, fingers sliding under his own hoodie so he can trace random patterns over Bucky’s collarbone. “This is it, hm?”

“Eh,” Bucky says, smiling when Steve makes an offended little sound.

Bucky pulls back, kissing Steve once on the cheek before pushing him down on the couch. He unzips Steve’s hoodie and throws it on the floor, right before he flops down on top of Steve.

“Fuck,” Steve grunts, but he wraps his arms around Bucky instead of pushing him away.

Bucky wiggles a little until he’s comfortably wedged between the back of the couch and Steve’s body, his head tucked under Steve’s chin, one of his legs thrown over Steve’s hip. His brings his hand up to place it right over Steve’s heart, feeling it beat under his palm, strong and steady.

“Now this is comfortable,” Bucky states, tilting his head and kissing the underside of Steve’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Steve sighs, melting under Bucky. “This is comfortable.”

And it is. So much so that they both fall asleep again, wrapped in each other’s arms, as the morning sun shines through the window.


End file.
